Besos de sal
by Nithraniel.Sylvan
Summary: La sirena que guarda la entrada submarina del Cuartel no es, ni por lejos, sociable. No entiende mucho sobre la amistad o el amor, pero una recién llegada la hará cuestionarse si la vida en aislamiento vale la pena realmente.


La primera vez que la vio fue en la celda, el día en que llegó a Eldarya. Una joven humana de cabellos grises y ojos violáceos, echa un ovillo y aterrorizada. Nada más.  
Ella no era fanática de los humanos. En realidad, no era fanática de ninguna clase de ser viviente. A excepción de Pathelo, claro. Su familiar era la única compañía que necesitaba. La ruleta rusa emocional que se vivía junto a otros faéries era algo que no le agradaba.

La humana la vio en el agua mientras la observaba, pero por como saltó hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a los barrotes, seguramente la tomaba por un monstruo o algo así. Suspirando con desagrado, se dio la vuelta y continuó con su ronda de vigilancia. Aquella humana era tan inútil.

Al regresar, la chica no estaba. Y cuando por fin la encontraron, no la devolvieron a la celda.

Un tiempo después, volvió a cruzarse en su camino.

Era un día particularmente nublado, el mar estaba picado y revuelto, estremecido por el viento que arreciaba. Las olas chocaban insistentemente contra la orilla, furiosas. No le gustaba nadar con tormenta. Le costaba mantenerse en un mismo lugar y si se descuidaba, terminaría encallando o siendo estrellada contra las rocas. Por eso se dijo que era una estúpida cuando comenzó a ascender.

Cuando asomó la cabeza, vio la pequeña figura a lo lejos, sentada en la arena con las rodillas encogidas, observando el mar. El viento le disparaba el cabello en todas direcciones, la arena que levantaba la azotaba, y usaba su mano como visera para que no le entrara en los ojos. Una leve sonrisita curvó sus labios y se sumergió.

De vez en cuando, subía nuevamente con la esperanza de verla. Y cuando así era, siempre estaba sentada en el mismo lugar, mirando el mar. Siempre sola. Le daba la sensación de que a la joven le gustaba tanto la gente como a ella misma. Aquella humana era tan curiosa.

Cuando volvió a verla, fue en una situación más desesperada.

Se le había informado que la humana y un joven hombre lobo llegarían por el túnel submarino de la cueva esa tarde, así que había abierto la reja de hierro que la mantenía cerrada y había continuado con su ronda. Un par de horas después, un mal presentimiento la había hecho regresar al túnel nadando a toda velocidad.

De lejos, distinguió un cuerpo hundiéndose, inconsciente. El corazón se le aceleró y se apresuró por llegar a su lado cuando otra figura saltó al agua. Valkyon tomó a la falsa sirena en brazos y la sacó a la superficie. A la seguridad de la tierra firme. Nadó cada vez más lentamente y se quedó a una distancia prudencial. Bajo el agua, escuchó que la llamaba Ember. Con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta, mirando por sobre su hombro. Aquella humana era tan frágil.

Luego de eso, le llegaron las noticias de que la chica estaba bien. Había sobrevivido. Una sensación de alivio la invadió. Ember se encontraba a salvo.

Los días pasaron y no volvió a verla en la playa. La joven ya no iba a pasar el tiempo allí.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a bajar a la prisión.

La primera vez que la vio, Ember rezumaba terror. Había bajado sola, con un libro en la mano, y se había sentado en una roca junto a la entrada. Cada tanto le dirigía miradas de recelo al pequeño lago salado. Entonces comprendió que la chica ahora le temía al agua. Y deseó que no fuera así. Se notaba que ella disfrutaba viendo el océano. Que ahora no pudiera hacerlo la llenaba de tristeza. Aquella humana era tan vulnerable.

Todos los días a partir de ese, a la misma hora, la observó entrar por la puerta de la prisión y sentarse en algún lugar. Primero era en la roca, luego en el suelo, junto al pequeño muelle, después en el muelle, lejos de los bordes, en la orilla, apartada del agua, pero cada vez más cerca. Y se acostumbró a esperarla. De algún modo, su presencia no la perturbaba.

Uno de esos días, para su sorpresa, la joven no realizó el ritual de siempre. Normalmente caminaba un poco, dubitativamente, hasta elegir un lugar y acomodarse. Pero esa vez simplemente entró y se plantó en la orilla, de pie, mirando el agua fijamente. Tenía puesto un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas y no iba calzada. Enthraa contuvo la respiración cuando la chica caminó, decidida, rumbo al agua.

La vio mojarse los pies en la orilla por unos segundos antes de dar otro paso, luego otro, y otro. El agua le llegaba a la cintura y su mirada de determinación la asombró, llenándola de algo parecido a la admiración. Siguió andando lentamente, meditando cada paso antes de darlo pero sin mirar atrás. Cuando el agua había cubierto su cuerpo hasta los hombros, Ember respiró profundamente y se sumergió. Aquella humana era tan valiente.

La sirena se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo y deseando acercarse a alguien por primera vez en su vida. Quería felicitarla. Quería decirle que era fuerte. Que se sentía feliz de que hubiese superado su miedo.

En lugar de eso, se quedó donde estaba, en silencio. No se le daba bien eso de socializar.

Ember salió a respirar y la vio llevarse un vial a los labios. No entendió hasta que, lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

Sus piernas se fundieron en una fina cola cubierta de escamas violetas y en su cuello aparecieron las branquias. Una vez bajo el agua, la joven miro para todas las direcciones. Enthraa no pudo evitar apretujarse más contra la pared de roca cubierta de sombras en la que se había refugiado. Y si la veía..?

De pronto, pasó algo maravilloso. Ember habló, y fue el sonido más adorable que la sirena había oído jamás.

—Disculpa. Quizás no me quieras aquí, pero ya sé que estás en algún lado. Soy Ember. Solo quería decirte que siempre supe que estabas ahí. Y quería agradecerte. Tú eres la razón por la cual me esforcé en superar mi miedo. Siempre tuve la sensación de que eres bastante solitaria. Como yo. Te vi a lo lejos aquel día de tormenta. Y volví porque sentí que, al menos desde lejos, nos hacíamos compañía. Y no sé si tú la necesitabas, pero puedo asegurarte que yo sí. No podía permitirme el perderte por algo tan absurdo como el miedo al agua. Alguno de estos días, y solo si quieres… Me gustaría poder hablar. Darte las gracias por darme valor frente a frente, sabes? En fin… No te molesto más. Nadaré un poco por el exterior hasta que el efecto de la poción pase. Nos vemos.

Ember comenzó a nadar hacia el túnel. El corazón de Enthraa latía con fuerza. Todo lo que la joven había dicho hacía ecos en su mente. La humana era la causante de que volviese a la playa día tras día. Se había sentido impotente y preocupada tras el accidente. Y se había sentido triste cuando había dejado de verla en la orilla. Y ahora la embargaba la dicha. Todo por ella. Aquella humana había despertado algo en ella que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido.

No pensó. Si lo hacía, el miedo la dominaría y se detendría. Y no quería detenerse.

Nadó velozmente hasta darle alcance y la tomó tímidamente de la punta de la cola. Ember se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, pero sus facciones se suavizaron al verla.

—Eres tú… Pensé que nunca te vería de cerca.

Sus ojos violetas y su sonrisa radiante eran como el sol calentando suavemente su piel. Y cuando la tomó de las manos, sintió una leve corriente eléctrica ante el contacto. Se sorprendió sonriendo tan ampliamente como ella.

—Enthraa. Mi nombre es Enthraa.

—Me alegra conocerte por fin, Enthraa.

Ember la estrechó entre sus brazos y la sirena sintió que algo se removía en su interior. No quería dejarla ir. La joven habló, aun abrazándola.

—Puedo decirte algo? Tal vez te aterres. Lo entenderé.

—Dime lo que sea. Puedo con ello.

Una risita hizo vibrar el cuerpo de la chica y Enthraa se sorprendió estrechándola más cerca aún.

—Creo que siento mariposas en el estómago.

—Mariposas?

—Ya sabes. Esa sensación cosquilleante que te invade cuando… Bueno, cuando… Cuando alguien te… gusta… —Su voz había descendido hasta convertirse en un susurro tímido.

Enthraa no tenía ni idea de que era una mariposa puesto que nunca le había interesado el mundo humano, pero si entendía lo que la chica acababa de decir. Tragó con fuerza, se separó un poco y la miró a la cara. Ember tenía la cabeza gacha y las mejillas de un rojo brillante.

—Ember?

—Si?

La humana levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y, sin detenerse a pensar ni por un segundo, la sirena selló sus labios con los suyos. Ember suspiró con alivio y se relajó en sus brazos.

Aquella humana era… Su destino.


End file.
